1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a minute ball array apparatus and, more particularly, to a minute ball array apparatus arranged so as to make it easier to let minute balls fall into insertion parts, wherein a minute ball thrust surface is moved to an insertion part of an array jig where minute ball insertion parts are formed in a predetermined pattern, thereby letting the minute balls fall into the insertion parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a related art minute ball array apparatus, in which a ball cup storing a plurality of minute balls is moved over an upper surface of an array mask serving as a minute ball array jig, and which drops the minute balls into insert holes of an array mask so as to mount the minute balls on an object to be mounted.
As shown in FIG. 5, in the related art minute ball array apparatus, the minute balls (solder balls 2) in a ball cup 4 accumulate in a vicinity of a rear-side thrust surface 41 in a moving direction of the ball cup 4 (a direction designated by an arrow in FIG. 5), thereby increasing the height of a heap 42 in a buildup. Adjacent minute balls in a lower stratum intensively push each other, thereby constraining their movements and often resulting in a failure to smoothly let the minute balls (the solder balls 2) fall into the insert holes 8 of the array mask 3.
Accordingly, in a minute ball array apparatus of minute ball drop type using an array mask, such as that described in connection with JP-A-2006-318994, the minute balls (the solder balls 2) accumulated around the thrust surface, which is a wall surface of the ball cup, are forwardly blown by air, to thereby preventing jamming of the solder ball and an increase in the heap 42 in the buildup of the solder balls 2. Dropping of the solder balls 2 into the insert holes 8 is thus facilitated. However, in the air-blow system, the solder balls once dropped in the insert holes spring out in a wind blast.